Friends Through Time
by FudoTwin17
Summary: After a problematic mission, the team is sent the past-Dick's past. They keep Batman from being at the circus. Now, Dick Grayson's past is changed. He goes after Zucco for revenge, somehow becoming Slade's apprentice. Can the team fix this? Or will they fade into the new time line and loose themselves?
1. Chapter 1

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys! My story, Past Horrors, has now come to a close, so now I'm writing the story that you guys have voted for. And, since I'm not feeling my best, I'm not doing that talky thingy at the beginning of this chapter. Thanks for everything, guys. Ah, I don't own YJ. XD

Chapter 1

His eyes opened in complete panic. He only felt comfort when he realized that he was in the manor and his shaking had finally stopped. By then he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He took a deep breath, his eyes skimming his closet to dress since he didn't plan on going to school in his boxers and a tight undershirt.

Naturally it was hours before he would be going to school, but at least he had time for a long shower to rid his body of the sweet sweat that seemed to begin to stick to his skin disdainfully.

The shower didn't do much for his aching mind although it made him able to go to school clean, as all should do. He took a long breath. That didn't do much either.

But his day went as normal. He took time to check his homework, tucked it away, and then slipped off to school in the back of the limo that Alfred drove. Alfred used to be able to look at him in the mirror and be able to tell when something was bothering him. Of course, he learned how to block the pain so Alfred wouldn't worry. Did it help him? No. But at least Alfred didn't worry. That was enough.

As soon as he stepped out of the limo, he was greeted by his best friend. Barbara Gordon was the one person on the planet that he hadn't yet been able to hide his pain from. She could see things in his eyes. He knew she could tell something was off by the odd looks she would give him, but then she would shake it off and he would continue to laugh as if it were nothing.

In a way, that was his greatest mistake. Laughing it off only made things worse.

Denying pain an outlet could only hurt what was on the inside. He knew that perfectly.

So, when Barbara finally receded down the hall to her class, he sighed in relief. He smiled as he walked into class, pretending that the world didn't seem to tilt in front of him. He wrote carefully, trying to make sure that none of it looked shaky. Even though, he was still the first one finished with his homework in class.

When he stepped outside of the classroom after everyone else, he held his breath. It didn't matter if he kept his voice even or he stood tall. That was all he had to do.

"Hey, Grayson!" The boy flinched, his ebony hair falling in his eyes. Hearing his name even hurt today. He couldn't understand why, but he just felt like kneeling over.

"I'm talking to you!" The voice repeated. Dick Grayson never looked at the boy before he felt the other rather pudgy ginger grab a fist-full of hair and slam his head into the wall.

At first Dick felt pain, but he ignored it, instead keeping a death-grip on his books so he wouldn't drop them and grasp the boy's wrist instead. That could be saved for Robin.

Robin. That name didn't hurt. Not so bad, anyways. He would be Robin later. He just had to survive now. He took a deep breath, letting out a small cry as not to be mistaken for Robin. He had to protect his identity. That came first.

Why didn't the teachers notice? He never knew. But they didn't, and in the end, what else mattered? Wasn't it actions that spoke better than words? He shivered.

All this rushed through his mind in the time it took for his head to suddenly fill with pain. He gulped. "Bryan, wha-what do you want?"

Bryan laughed, his dark eyes showed only evil. "Give me your homework. With the game last night, I didn't have the time to finish mine."

"No." Dick stated simply. "Besides, th-the teacher would know anyway. They know you don't know any four syllabary wo-words." Despite the pain he managed to retort in a clear, although pained voice. He wasn't giving up his homework.

"I wasn't asking." He stated, yanking Dick's books away and plucking his report from inside a folder. Once he got what he wanted, he threw Dick's books back at him. He had no use for them. Besides, Dick needed them to write his next report, right?

Dick didn't care. Not even as the larger male left with his homework. It came with the territory. Dick understood that when he skipped two grades. Bigger guys, bigger problems, less able to defend himself. That was his job.

Besides, when the dolt wrote his name in the corner, he simply proved that he was cheating as Dick typed his name at the very end of the paper. The dope probably wouldn't even read the paper, just trusting that he was such a nerd that it would be just fine.

Dick staggered to the nearest bathroom, feeling a definite concussion. His thoughts became mingled, but he just focused on the wound. Once he disinfected it, he did his best to get rid of the blood. The only thing he couldn't do was wash it from his collar, but he just prayed that Barbara didn't notice it at lunch, the lunch he was missing to remove the blood. He sighed. He brushed his dark hair over the wound as it wasn't closed up enough to do anything else with. It was a good thing he had black hair.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the rest of the day. Of course, Dick missed lunch. After that, Barbara glared at Dick until he looked back at her, trying to smile, but probably ended up giving her something gloomy with his concussion. All he knew was that his head hurt and everything was starting to blur together.

And, after the school day was over, he breathed a sigh of relief. His head hurt. He needed Alfred. And Barbara talking to him wasn't much fun either.

But it was okay. He would keep going.

Alfred patched him up just fine. He also gave him good medicine and handed him his outfit. Dick didn't know why he needed his suit, but he was fine with that. He just figured he needed it once they got there for something.

And he was right.

Because as soon as he got there, breathing for a second and watching the walls spin when he stepped outside of the zeta tube. The moment he arrived, he realized that he was in huge trouble.

They had a mission.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, kinda short, but I liked it. And the whole not mentioning his name at the beginning is on purpose. Alright, I'm going. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17: Hey! Long time no see.

Cat: Uh, okay then.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, uh, I had another chappie, but it was too confusing for even me. So, you guys get this instead! Yay!

Cat: So . . . you don't own YJ.

FudoTwin17: Or our friend Slade.

Goldfish # 1: ***wakes up and sees us*** Uh, what'dr Imiss? ***yawns***

Chapter 2

The team was supposed to get in, destroy some weapon, and get out. Those were their orders. Apparently, it had just caught the League's attention that some inconspicuous villain in Jump City had created a weapon that, although kept under wraps, was extremely dangerous. The League didn't want this weapon on the streets, as it was possible it could happen, so they decided to send the team to get rid of it. So, there the team was.

At that moment, the team was outside a large warehouse on the docs. It was in the name of a Sebastian Wintergreen, whom, it was possible, didn't exist.

Robin was at the front. Miss Martian and Artemis had the roof. Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash had all taken a side.

Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair. He wouldn't deny it hurt . . . well, at least he wouldn't to himself. He didn't want his team, or mentor for that matter, worried. And besides, he was sure that he could help with this mission.

Besides, what if he said he couldn't and there were extra blueprints on a computer in there or something? He couldn't duck out.

_Robin,_ Aqualad's voice rang through his head, _go in. You know the plan. _

_ Got it. _He replied. And he did know the plan. If someone were there, he made with a distraction and called the others in. If there were no one there, then he just called them in. It was that simple. He began to walk in carefully.

Robin couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the furthest corner away from him. He couldn't help it. He was almost sure there was someone there, but with his head hurting, he couldn't say if it were just the drugs Alfred had given him or not. He narrowed his eyes and made his way forward to see . . . nothing.

It must have been the drugs-

"Hello, Robin." A smooth, oily voice said from behind him with a clicking noise. Figured.

"I'm going to guess you're not Sebastian Wintergreen." Robin replied, turning around to face the barrel of a gun pointed right at his head. _Hey, guys, we've got company._

"You'd be correct." The oily voice repeated. The owned was a man in a tight black suit with metal attachments around his upper chest to his lower neck, his upper and lower arms, his stomach, and legs. He also seemed to have a silver utility belt, although it wasn't really a belt, but pockets where he held important things. He wore boots as well. His face was the only part of him really visible. He was caucasian with silver hair as well as a silver goatee. One of his icy blue eyes was clearly visible while the other was hidden by an eyepatch. In his hand was a straightly black gun that was often used in movies for higher up law officials.

"Then who are you?" Robin asked, crossing his arms as if he couldn't care less about the gun aimed right at his head.

_Who is it? _Kid Flash asked.

_Not sure yet, but I advise not coming in yet. _Robin replied simply.

"I have many names, but you should know me as Slade." The man replied. "Just as I know you as names other than Robin."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Yes. I once met you. And in a way, that's why I'm here." Slade smiled as if he were thinking of something rather amusing.

"Oh?" Robin asked. Slade made no motion to put down the gun. _Why can't we come in yet? _Artemis asked, a bit of worry seeping into her tone.

"Trying to get me to open up to you?" Slade asked. "Give you a villainous monologue?"

"Kinda." Robin admitted, shrugging. _Robin? _Megan's worried voice echoed through his mind.

"Well, I might as well. Besides, once I'm finished, you won't exactly exist, will you?" Slade asked. Robin finally showed an outward sign of interest. At that moment, he let the team hear what he was hearing. "You see, quite a few years ago, I met you Robin. I was quite impressed by what I saw. You, at the time were with your family, and after I went to meet you. You had a very positive outlook on the world and I realized that I found the one that I wanted."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You see, Robin, I've been looking for an apprentice for a very long time. And after seeing what you could do and meeting you at that young age, I knew you could become a rather good apprentice, actually, the perfect apprentice. And I was going to take you, but, after that tragedy, the big bat Bat got you first. So, since then, I've come up with a plan." He continued.

"A plan?" Robin urged. He could feel the judgmental and protective growls from the team and urged them to stay put for just a bit longer to listen to the rest of his plan.

"You see, I have a time travel machine. And, if I change one factor in the past, such as Batman not being there that night, then all time changes. And in that time, I'll just need an opportunity which I will have considering that Batman will never take you in." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Man, you are crazy." He stated.

Right then, the team burst in. Slade looked at them cooly. "I was wondering when you'd show yourselves."

_Team, destroy the machine! Robin and I will distract Slade. _Kaldur commanded.

_You got it! _Wally said, saluting and running past the villain.

Slade was about to do something, but Robin got in his way. "How about we get to know each other if you're so obsessed?"

Robin didn't even have time to move as Slade's anger overcame him and he sent kick after kick toward Robin. Robin kept up his blocks and continued to hold on, but he was getting worried about his head wound. With the jerking around of each attack he could feel the blood beginning to seep down his neck. And he thought the wound would stay closed.

"Robin!" Kaldur exclaimed.

It was right then that the team realized there was a problem. The machine, which seemed unable to be broken, began to glow with a faint blue light. Slade's chuckle echoed in Robin's ears as he said one sentence before darkness hit him.

"It's too late."

And indeed it was too late.

FudoTwin17: I know that this chapter is overdue and kinda short, but I like it better than my first try.

Cat: Yep.

Goldfish # 1: Uh, huh.

FudoTwin17: Shut up.

Cat: Review, please!

FudoTwin17: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys.

Dog # 1: She has three announcements to make.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. The first is that our dear beloved Goldfish has passed. He was seven years old. ***starts sobbing***

Cat: And she didn't let me eat him.

FudoTwin17: ***glaring*** And the second announcement is that Fighter1357 has aged. Happy belated birthday Fighter! Now, all my little evil review bunnies, go attack her page with happiness and joy and rainbows. :D Also, it is her fault you got your chapter so early.

Cat: So you probably don't want to wait to get to the chapter. She doesn't own Young Justice.

FudoTwin17: I asked my dad to buy me it, but he said no. TT Anyway, the third announcement is HAVE A HAPPY EASTER!

Chapter 3

_"Robin." _A faint voice whispered in the back of his mind. He didn't want to get up. He felt so . . . tired. And it was nice being in the dark. Nothing too bright that his eyes had to adjust to. It was so nice.

_"Robin!"_ The voice repeated, louder this time. He didn't want to get up, though. Just stay in the dark. It was comforting. He was tempted to tell this unknown voice-person to go away. He wanted to be left alone.

_"ROBIN!" _The voice yelled. It was then that everything came flooding back. Bryan slamming him against the wall, Barbara worried about him missing lunch, the mission, Slade. Sudden anger flared up inside him. Slade mocking him, laughing at him, talking about his past-

His eyes flashed open, sitting up a bit too quickly to hit something-someone.

"Ow!" Wally complained, rubbing his forehead.

He blinked. "Wa-Kid Flash?" As his hand rubbed his forehead, his eyes flashed around him to see the rest of the team standing around him, relieved expressions on their faces. He sat up again, the pain in his head hitting him full-force, not that he'd let it show on his face. His teammates were worried enough. "What happened?"

Megan knelt down next to him. "Well, the machine that we were sent to destroy-we couldn't destroy it. No matter what we did, it survived. Then, I tried to fry it with my telekinesis and apparently did exactly what was needed to set it off. After that, there was a blinding white light and we were here. We all woke about ten minutes ago, but you didn't wake." She bit her lip. Then, in her moment of silence, her lips parted in shock and she exclaimed, "Robin! You're hurt!"

Robin cursed under his breath, knowing very well that Superboy could still hear him, and felt the back of his head. Through his gloves, he could very well feel the slippery crimson substance. It didn't exactly shock him. He pursed his lips, sitting up and getting something from the third pouch on the left of his belt. As he pulled out gauze and wrapped his head, he looked around.

They were in an alley and it looked to be a bit late, maybe ten. As his eyes flashed around, he realized something was amiss. He stood a little more quickly than he should've, but he waved the dizziness off, staring around.

"We're not in Jump anymore." He stated, eyes flashing.

"Where are we then?" Artemis asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

"Gotham, crime alley." He replied.

The team all showed some sign of shock in a bit too obvious of a manner, but Robin wasn't looking at them. His eyes were trained on a small movement at the end of the alley. His eyes narrowed. As the team discussed their position, Robin watched that small movement until he saw what he had already suspected. He let out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief.

Batman stood there a bit away from Robin. His relief was instantly replaced by worry. "Guys, we've got company.

In a moment, the team had assembled around Robin, watching Batman and waiting for him to say something. Batman stood there analyzing them. Then he spoke very distinctly, "Who are you and why are you in my city?"

Robin could feel the shock radiating off of his team. His eyes narrowed. His mind was fuzzy and hurt. Batman denning knowing him only made him feel worse. He stepped forward, arms where Batman could see he was no threat. Beneath the cape, Robin still noticed the older man reach into his utility belt. He pursed his lips, "Batman, don't you recognize me?"

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "And why would I?"

Behind him, Robin could hear the collective gasp of most of his teammates. As well as his shock, he could feel theirs.

Then something clicked. Slade was talking about- "Batman, what's the date?"

He noticed the Dark Knight staring at him for a moment before deciding to tell. Robin's eyes widened. It was the day that his family died, well, except for his uncle, but he was paralyzed and put in a coma. If it really were ten, though-

He turned back to his team, almost ignoring Batman's presence to the older man's shock. "Guys, we were sent in time. And we achieved Slade's goal for him."

"What?" Kaldur asked, concern and shock finally giving way as his eyes wandered between a shockingly startled Batman and a perfectly aware Robin.

"We've been sent into the past. The traumatic event has occurred and, if we've been in here for at least ten minutes that we've probably been being watched by Batman in, then he wasn't where he was supposed to be." He continued through his teammate's horror and the obvious confusion of the Dark Knight. "Because he wasn't there, we don't know what will happen in these this new timeline." The boy's eyes narrowed for a second as they watched him, waiting for his decision. He had just opened his mouth when his eyes widened and he grasped his head in obvious pain.

Then Batman was in a fighting position. "Where did your leader go?"

Megan blinked, looking at Robin, who had let go of his head, yet still heard a ringing noise in his ears, and was looking back at Batman in confusion. "I'm right here."

Batman showed no sign of hearing his young partner. He even seemed to be looking through him. "I said where did your leader go?" He repeated in a heated growl.

The team looked at Batman before Kid Flash spoke. "Can't you see him?"

Robin looked at them, stunned, but only slightly. "Well, I don't think we can do much here at the moment. We should figure out how this is going to change my timeline. Besides, it won't be until a year later when time machines are actually used by the Justice League."

Megan's eyes flashed to Batman before she reinstalled their mental link. _How do we ditch Batman? _

Wally nodded, pretending that Batman's incredulous stare wasn't on him, calculating and cold. _Well, Bats isn't going to just let us go._

_ Okay. _They could all see Robin's quick thinking as he came up with a plan. Although Aqualad was usually the leader, this time there was no argument about who could best figure out what to do. _You guys have got to go. Do it sneaky and fast. Leave little trace, because, if you do, he will find you. Go two blocks from your left. I'll distract him. _

Artemis looked at him, confused. _How? You can't fight him!_

Everyone except Batman, who looked as if he were starting to gain some knowledge on the situation, watched as Robin moved to the side of the alley and touched the wall. _I can't be seen, but I can still touch. Although Batman is Batman, I'm invisible, he's younger and doesn't expect a fight from my disappearance and your reluctance to fight, and he doesn't know my fighting style. _Behind the mask, his eyes flashed at them seriously. _Go, now!_

Unhappily, they all nodded. Although Conner just walked away, none of them were pursued. This was mainly due to Batman's . . . inability to concentrate on them.

As soon as the Martian girl had disappeared, Batman felt a strong blow to his chest. He tried to punch his pursuer, but instead he was pushed forward with a well-aimed kick to the back of his neck. To his surprise, though, it was at the one place that anyone with a costume like the boy's could tell was well protected. He had spun around with a kick only to have his other foot knocked out from below him. As soon as he hit the ground, it seemed to be over.

Batman blinked. It was a distraction.

Yet, somehow, he had a bad feeling about the kids in those uniforms. Of all places, they were in Gotham? If they were trying to play hero, then he knew things would go bad.

And something about that boy, the leader. He looked a bit younger, but . . . there was something about him. He was . . . experienced. Batman pursed his lips. He knew what he was doing that night.

. . .

When Robin joined the team, they weren't even paying attention. Their eyes were on the blaring lights. There were a few tents set up along with some other signs, posters, and tables. However, their eyes were on the ambulances and the police cars.

"Come on." Robin said quietly. "Lets go."

. . .

When they reached the area, they watched as a cart was wheeled out with a black carp over it. As another came out, two police officers with their hands on opposite shoulders of a boy slid out of the tent.

For some reason, no one looked at them. However, no one on the team could really care less.

To all but two of the team, it was a shock. The boy had messy, black hair and big blue eyes. He wore a vibrant green, red, and yellow sleeveless uniform that stuck to his body. However, his bare hands were covered in blood along with his pants. The boy's lips trembled and his eyes were red from crying.

"Well, since we were thrown into my timeline, I guess you know who I am." Robin stated, looking at the boy. "That's me, Richard John Grayson."

"What happened?" Aqualad asked, shock evident on his face.

"I was eight." Robin replied before thinking better of it. "Am eight, I guess. My parents, aunt, uncle, cousin, and I were part of an act called The Flying Graysons. We were the best acrobats in the world and the only ones who ever were able to do a quadruple-flip. Our act was sabotaged by a man named Tony Zucco, whom we refused to pay money to to avoid him vandalizing the circus." They watched as another body was wheeled out. "He sabotaged the act. We preformed without a net. I was about to jump when the wires broke, sending my family to the ground. I cried over them for a whole five minutes and fifty-seven seconds before the police even showed up."

The boy stared at a fourth one that seemed smaller. His lip trembled harder as a hand fell out from beneath the tarp.

Megan gasped at the boy. "Y-Your cousin?"

"Fourteen." He stated simply, keeping himself as uninvolved as possible.

The eight year old was pushed into the back of the patrol car roughly as one more body that was uncovered and wearing an oxygen mask was rushed out with a man yelling, "We've got a survivor!" He packed the man into the back of an ambulance. The little boy stared with hope as it rushed off the scene to a hospital, lights flashing.

Darkly, Robin looked toward the patrol car. "This can only get worse."

And then, everything seemed to melt together. All they could hear was the pounding of their hearts and the rush of their blood in their ears.

Robin was right. It could, and would, only get worse.

FudoTwin17: Well, that didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but oh well.

Cat: Okay then. It's time to go.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Okay, folks! Have a good Birthday/Easter and I will try to update soon!

Dog # 1: Review. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys!

Cat: It's been a while.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . . Well, anyway, I figured it'd be nice to update this story.

Dog # 1: Yeah . . . .

FudoTwin17: Plus, I have SO much to do! I mean, I have to completely ruin Rob's past, mess with the team, have bonding experience, and show you what happens to our Leaguers.

Cat: So, a lot?

FudoTwin17: Yep.

Cat: She doesn't own Young Justice.

Chapter 4

When the team opened their eyes, they found themselves in a room, an office. It was large and had a bunch of police officers running around behind desks, moving papers, sipping their coffee, and sending pitying glances at the eight year old that sat on a chair away from the desks, swinging his feet back and forth.

They stared.

It was Richard, Dick. His eyes were red, but less puffy. His big midnight blue eyes were downcast, but every time he looked up and met the gaze of an officer, he'd smile weakly and they would freeze before going back to work. The small boy hadn't changed out of the bloody clothes, although he did wear a large, tan jacket over it.

Megan stared at the small boy for a moment. "So that's you."

Robin just nodded mutely.

They all lapsed into silence. It seemed as if all their throats were constricted. Suddenly, it was as if Kaldur understood. Batman didn't keep the identity a secret solely for fear that they might break or would be tortured or turn and give out their identities. Batman didn't want Robin to be treated differently. He didn't want Robin to feel out of place for what he had seen or their pity. And on another level, Robin didn't entirely want them to know his secrets. The look on his face was enough testament to that.

Right then, Wally gasped. Two police officers had just walked _through _him. He shivered, moving away from the desks to watch the officers begin to talk to little Dick.

"Richard." The female police officer asked.

Little Robin looked up and smiled his best smile at her. "You can call me Dick. That's what mama used to call me."

Artemis let out a choking sound.

"Okay, Dick." She said, smiling. She gave him her hand and, before she started walking again, she helped him out of his seat. "Well, we're going to find you a place to live. How would you like to live in an apartment? It's a bit bigger than your trailer."

"So I can't go back to the circus?" His big, blue eyes sparkled.

The male officer put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but the courts would never allow it." The officer looked as if he had already made his own decision. He would rather the kid get put in a home than let a bunch of literal clowns raise him. "Besides, you'd be much happier in the apartment."

Robin, the older one, scoffed. The rest of the team looked at him startled, but said nothing.

Before the poor acrobat could say anything, though, the female police officer turned into less deep waters. "Why don't we go to the police station and show you your new home."

"Okay." The little boy murmured quietly, defeat evident in his voice. It was heartbreaking. Horrible. The team could hardly believe it.

When the trio left, Robin made no movement as to follow them, even when his team started to move forward. Of course, before they continued, they realized Robin hadn't followed and remained in the room with him.

"Dick?" Artemis asked tentatively.

"Hey! What are those kids doing in here?" Someone's voice asked roughly.

Before anyone could reply, though, the group's vision began to swim, becoming like water as it rippled in front of them. In an explosion of color, the team watched everything blurred together in an explosion of a dark white. Once again, the time stream was messing with their minds.

. . .

Conner blinked, looking around. The team was standing on a sidewalk in front of a very rundown house. It had what may have been white walls once, but turned out to be tan at the present time. There was some vegetation growing up the walls and a few points where it appeared to have been cracked. The small, one-story building seemed to be smashed between two large, taken care of skyscrapers.

Conner moved forward when he noticed the police officers with little Dick standing between them at the old, wooden door. In his hands was a small bag that seemed to contain all his belongings. It was sad.

"Where are we?" Conner asked, looking at a slightly dazed Robin, who quickly snapped into focus.

Robin looked up at the house before all his color seemed to drain from his face. His eyes behind the mask snapped over to Conner. Dryly, he spoke. "You'll see."

The rest of the team stared at their little brother for a moment before returning to the scene. The thick, wooden door opened to reveal a woman. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was a frizzy red. She wore a long sleeved, white shirt that seemed a size too big for her bony body. Her right hand remained holding and rubbing her left inner elbow. She smiled at the officers. "Hello."

"Hello." The female officer said, smiling sternly back. "You are Penny Willows?"

"Y-Yes." The woman replied, ignoring the way her fingers seemed to twitch. "How may I help you?"

"You and your husband have agreed to use your home for foster care. We were wondering if you would take in this boy." The officer stated, rubbing Dick's shoulder.

Penny smiled, nodding. She knelt down to Dick's height. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

"Richard." Little Dick said, shivering despite the tan jacket. "But you can call me Dick."

"Okay, Dick." She offered him her hand, and stared into his bright eyes. After he took her hand, she smiled a smile that didn't reach her dark, sleep deprived eyes. "How would you like to see your room?"

"That-that would be nice, ma'am. Thank you." The eight year old replied. The tall woman, standing, pulled him to her side inside the home. "Will that be all officers?"

The male nodded. "Thank you for your time."

She nodded, beginning to close the door. Somehow, the team managed to dart through the opening, although not noticing that they seemed to be able to move through solids.

Once they were inside, a dark aura seemed to fill them to the brim. The walls, tan and moldy, had cracks running down the walls. In that room that they had just entered, was a television on mute and a chair. Around the chair were empty beer bottles and a carpet. Looking around, the team could easily see areas where there were stains. Some were red.

The woman, after a twitch in her neck and shoulder, looked at Dick. "Lets be quiet now." She whispered. "We don't want to wake daddy."

At that moment, a figure in the chair caught the team's attention. He looked to be around his late thirties and seemed to need to shave his stubby face. Most of his upper head was bald, but the rest of it had somewhat dark hair. He was slightly overweight and definitely larger than both Dick and the woman, his wife. He wore a stained undershirt and jeans and-

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "Is that him?"

A strong stench of beer seemed to come off the older man.

Robin glanced at her. "Yeah."

"The-The police brought you here?" Gasped Kaldur. He had respect for the human police, so to see that Dick had been brought there by police who hadn't thought to check the environment they were bringing the small boy into was shocking to him.

Robin nodded mutely as Penny led the child Robin to a small room. It was at the very back of the rundown place. His room was very small, but useable with only a bed and a closet for storing his clothes and bags in. Penny let go of his hand and smiled at him, her hand returning to her elbow. "Okay, sweetie, why don't you-you put away your stuff? I'll be ba-back to see how you're doing."

"Okay." Dick replied, shyly drawing into himself. "Th-thank you."

She nodded, rushing off to a large room just opposite of Dick's and closing the door. A click soon followed to signify it was locked. The team watched as little Dick looked around, opening his bag and putting things away.

"She's . . . ." Wally's voice faded away as he looked at his buddy.

"She was a drug addict." Robin stated, detached. "Her drug of choice was heroine, but she would use anything she could get her hands on."

Kaldur stared at Robin in shock.

Little Dick put up a poster. It was of six people in different versions of the outfit that Dick wore. It had bright colors and in gold lettering read "The Flying Graysons" with small added effects. Sadly, little Dick looked up at it.

"Mama . . . tătic . . . Mi-e dor atat de mult . . . ." He whimpered, a single tear falling down the boy's face.

Robin turned away abruptly.

"What . . . ." Artemis let her question trail off.

"It's Romanian." Robin stated, apathetic. "My first language. I-He said he misses them. My parents."

Megan felt her heart break for both her Robin and his younger self. Before she could act upon her heated emotions, though, a dark figure appeared in the doorway. In an instant, Robin had moved two feet away from the figure and the team, confused, followed him and watched.

The figure stepped into the light of the room and smiled at Dick. "Hey, kid."

Wally let out a strangled noise of disgust. No one looked at him, though. They were all too busy staring at the man and Dick. The smell of alcohol was strong.

"You the new one they called about?" He asked.

Little Dick nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir." His voice sounded young and hurt.

The man made a face, but continued. "It's Jim. You?"

"Richard, sir." Little Dick blinked sadly. "Bu-but you can call me Dick."

The man looked down at Dick evilly. There was a glimmer of anger to his eye that the team caught that little Dick seemed unable to catch. "Well, _Dick, _do you know what I hate?"

The little boy seemed to finally feel uncomfortable near the man. Dick flinched at the way Jim said his name. "N-No, s-Jim."

He leaned down to Dick's height, sadly a long way down and began spitting words through his drunkard mouth. "I _hate_ the way kids are so _stupid_. How they _mope_ around in _self-pity_." With every word he stressed, he pointed his finger at Dick's chest. "I _hate_ it when you try to get people to _pity_ you, _give_ you things."

Megan gasped at the abusive words thrown at their youngest when he was younger.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'll try to do better!" Little Dick tried to say, backing up slightly.

A sick smile made it's way to Jim's face. "You know what it makes me want to do to you little brats?" Swiftly standing to his full height, he sent a kick at the small boy who flew back and slammed into the wall with a small, scared cry. "You know what it makes me want to do?" His smile became malicious, violent, and psychotic.

Unable to help himself, and with a fierce cry of anger, Wally threw himself at the man, only for his hand to go straight through his head with enough force that could have killed the man. However, before any of them could do anything, they were standing outside the house in their same positions.

Megan had to hold in a cry of sadness and pain when a small voice began screaming from inside. _"__Te rog, îmi pare rău! I-am, nu am vrut sa! Imi pare rau! PL-Te rog, opreşte! Voi fi bun! I-Voi fi bine! Vă rugăm să opriţi! Mami! Tati! Ajută-mă! Ajutor! Unchiul Rick! Matusa-AH! Johnny! Ajutor! PL-Te rog!"_

She turned to Robin horrified.

They all did.

Slowly, very deliberately, Robin peeled off the mask. Of course, they knew who he was, but it seemed so . . . horrible now. Painful. Somehow, it was still a shock that he was removing the mask in front of them, even when he didn't when they first saw his younger self.

_Opreste-te! Lasă-mă să plec! Te rog, tati! Mami! AJUTA-MA! Cineva! PL-vă rog!"_

As the mask silently fell to the ground, blue eyes stared up at the house. Pain was too evident in his eyes. Pain, horror, and understanding. He remembered every hit. Every punch. Everything that monster did to him. Every single blow.

_''__Tati! Nu! Opreste-te! Te rog! Voi fi bun! Voi fi bun! Te rog! Opreste-te! Mami! Tati! Cineva!"_

The most horrible part though, was that Dick's eyes, the old Dick, were the only one's that were on the house. His team's were on him. The people that walked or drove by never even looked up. No one besides the victim would even glance that way.

This was Gotham.

This was Dick's nightmare.

FudoTwin17: TT***crying* **Okay, I think I died inside writing that.

Cat: It wouldn't shock me.

FudoTwin17: I was going to write more, but it would be so long that I wouldn't get to shock you next chapter with it. So, bye for now. I WANT REVIEWS! **Sobs** PLEASE! XD

Cat: Okay, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! I'm seriously overwhelmed-

Robin: I'm less than whelmed.

FudoTwin17: ***batglare*** With your reviews! XD

Robin: You must all hate me.

Cat: They don't hate you. They love you and that somehow motivates them to hurt you.

Robin: Just my luck.

FudoTwin17: Anyways, I'm sorry to say that it'll be a bit before Slade comes in, but when he comes in, he's here and it gets freaky. Really freaky. On that note, why don't you do the disclaimer, Robin?

Robin: No.

FudoTwin17: Okay then! I don't own Young Justice or Slade. ***fangirl squeal***

Chapter 5

Suddenly, the team was back in the police station, but further in. They stood between two desks, each with an officer sitting behind them. Glancing at their desks, one could see computers playing dumb games, pictures of family and loved ones, and lots of scattered papers. Both law enforcement officers seemed bored.

The blond guy yawned. "Dude, this is so boring! Is there seriously nothing to do?"

"You could, I don't know, save my best friend!" Wally yelled at the man. He didn't even blink.

Another male, though a brunette, frowned. "We would know if there were something to do. Trust me, you're not the only one that's bored."

"But Jas-"

"Hey," The brunette sat up, "we could always see what happened to that circus kid in here a few days ago."

"Yeah." The blond frowned. "Sad what happened to his family. Did he see . . . ."

"Yeah." Replied the other sadly. "He watched them all fall. Watched them die. We found him crying over their dead bodies. It was awful. No kid should have to go through that."

The blond sighed. "Horrible. That accident was awful."

Robin darkly stated. "It wasn't an accident." No one but his teammates heard him.

"I'm gonna check out where he got placed." The blond said.

"But that's Dale's responsibility. He doesn't like it when other people check out his cases." The brunette said, pointing it out. However, the team could clearly see him typing in their friend's name into his computer.

"Oh, my . . . ." Trailed off the blond. "Jason, you have to look at this-"

"I see it, Ron." He replied, turning toward the other male. "We have to go now. Dale probably isn't even checking on the kid! And this home was taken off the list two years ago when the guy killed one of the foster kids!"

Megan gasped in shock and horror. "They put you somewhere where a kid got killed before you!" Robin just looked at her dankly.

Ron hurriedly stood, looking around for someone. "Where. Is. Dale."

"It doesn't matter now!" Stated Jason as he ran around his desk. "We've got to go!"

"You're right!" The two of them ran out the door. The team didn't follow, knowing that if it were important that they would suddenly appear there. They looked at Dick, who seemed confused.

"I don't get it." He murmured to himself.

"What?" Asked Artemis.

"In our time stream, I was there for two weeks and three days. They said that it's only been a few days." Dick replied, eyebrows furrowed. "Something must be different in this time stream where they were thinking about me and not some thing or one else-"

However, before he even finished his sentence, a newspaper fell from the ceiling. Dick caught it easily and read the article that caught his eye. "Bruce Wane, famous billionaire playboy, was mugged only a block from the police station." He frowned, crumpling up the newspaper and tossed it behind him.

"Uh . . . ." Artemis began, but Wally beat her to it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Bruce Wane in our time was mugged a block from the police station. That was supposed to happen yesterday, but, apparently, it didn't. So those cops were probably working on his case." Dick said, explaining in a clipped tone.

"Well, why would this man be mugged in our time, but not in this one?" Wondered Aqualad.

Robin looked at them a moment before sighing. "Bruce Wane and Batman are the same. In our time, he saw the event. In this time, he saw us. If he saw us, then he wouldn't be on his way to the police station to ask about what happened to me." Robin paused. "I guess he won't do a lot of things."

Wally looked at his best friend, opening his mouth to say something. However, before any noise came out, their worlds blended together into colorful nothingness.

. . .

The team were suddenly back at the house. The sun was blocked out by dark storm clouds, making the familiar house even more gloomy. The cracks and growing vegetation outside it made it seem even more claustrophobic between the two large buildings. However, what was worse was that the only sound that met their ears was the gentle howl of the wind.

"It's so . . . quiet." Megan whispered, shivering despite herself. Conner pulled her up against himself to comfort her.

"Yeah." Wally whispered.

"I quit screaming halfway through the first week." Robin stated. "No one came to help me. And by then I was too tired. It didn't matter anymore." Artemis's mouth parted in a silent gasp.

Before anyone got up the nerve to say or do anything to comfort the untouchable boy wonder, sirens could be heard. Just like that, a police car pulled up and the two police officers from before, Jason and Ron, jumped out. They seemed to freeze in the cool Gotham air.

"It's quiet." Murmured Jason. "Too quiet."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron as they pulled their guns and moved up to the door. "I pray the kid made it."

"Me too." The other agreed as they readied themselves.

"Gotham PD!" Shouted Jason as the earsplitting sound of the door being busted in blocked out the rest of whatever he had been saying. Robin followed and, slowly, as did the team. While the officers checked room after room, the team headed straight for Dick's room. What they saw when they reached it wasn't the prettiest of sights.

There, slumped in the corner, was eight year old Dick Grayson. The only way the team could tell he was alive was the uneven rising and falling of his chest. He was paler than a ghost and his eyes were shut easily. His cheeks were flushed, almost announcing his bad living conditions. He wore a ripped and bloody shirt showing off most of his chest and a shoulder easily seven sizes too large. He wore shorts as well. Blood knotted his hair and appeared on cuts and scrapes all over his body where they could see. Purple and blue bruises covered his body. His leg was bent in an abnormal direction and his fingers looked as if they were each individually broken with pliers. A small bead of new blood was making it's way down his chin.

"How bad . . . ." Wally began in shock.

"My fingers, knee, toes, and three ribs were broken, one of my ribs punctured my left lung, I had a concussion, and I was sick. I had more, but in this time I was saved at that point." Robin seemed sick himself just from being in the room.

Megan suddenly started crying, throwing herself into Conner's chest, refusing to look. It was bad.

Ron suddenly burst in the room, gun at the ready, before seeing Dick. "No . . . . We can't be too late . . . . Jason! Get in here!" Ron dropped the gun, running over to little Dick before touching his throat with two fingers. Dick twitched and Ron sighed in relief.

However, that relief was shattered when the boy's dark blue eyes flew open, wide with pain. He started coughing and desperately coughing, tears filling his big pools of blue. He made choking gasping noises, making the team feel as if something were constricting their chest. Robin looked away.

Jason then ran in and, seeing Dick, frowned and hurried over. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" Exclaimed Ron. "Call in an ambulance. And more people. We have at least two criminals who need to be brought in!"

Jason nodded, pulling out a small communicator and contacting more people. After a moment, he sat back down beside the gasping, crying boy. Tenderly, he began checking to see which of his ribs were broken. He barely touched Dick's left side before the boy let out an ear-piercing scream.

Artemis, unable to take it anymore, turned and buried her face in Wally's costume's chest Comfortingly, he wrapped his arms around her. Green orbs never left the little boy.

Kaldur looked at Robin sadly. He couldn't speak. This was the horrors of Gotham. This was the evil that Gotham was. This was what Robin endured every day, even knowing that the once beautiful city was beyond saving. He placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

He couldn't imagine living through this. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like living through this again. It must have hurt.

It must have been agony.

The team stood together amid the cries and screams of the eight year old boy in front of them until the sirens could be heard outside. It took almost six minutes. That was longer than it took to get to the circus. Soon the sirens and wails of pain mixed together with the dull colors and cracks of the gloomy place, sending the group into oblivion once again.

FudoTwin17: TT Okay, that made me sad.

Cat: Lately, you have been very sad.

FudoTwin17: I know. Which reminds me; I was watching Anderson and I found out about this thing called forced sterilization. In other words, the United States government would decide who in the population was undesirable and would, without their permission, make it so that they couldn't have children. I was so outraged that I looked it up and I found out that the state I live in did it until 1979. 1979! In other words, the government would promote freedom, anti-racism, and all these other things while they were deciding who in the population they didn't want reproducing! You know how horrible that is? So, I checked it out and there is actually an argument that it should be brought back! And you know what's worse? No government official is willing to apologize to victims or even TALK about it! I'm so mad! Grrr!

Goldfish # 4: By the way, she got new goldfishes.

Goldfish # 6: Yep. Review, request, and tell us what you think about . . . well, everything.

Goldfish # 5: Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but stuff is crazy around here. For instance, we had a lot of work on the plays to do and I had to get stitches for my hand. They got taken out today, but my hand still hurts. I probably am not supposed to be typing. ***shrugs* **Oh, well. I thought you guys deserved a chappie. Also, for those of you reading _For Old Time's Sake_, it's a struggle to update and I'm sorry for that to. I'm practically brain dead when it comes to that story! :( Anyways, sorry again and I'm also sorry about the lack of amusing conversing that should be going on right now, but I'm not feeling too great right now, so sorry. I don't own YJ.

Chapter 6

The team found themselves light headed when their surroundings finally made sense. Looking around, they realized that they were in a hospital room and, unsurprisingly, the younger version of their youngest member was in a hospital bed, looking almost worse.

His either too pale or too flushed skin looked wrong against the whiteness. His broken limbs were in much too big and thick casts. His torso was heavily bandaged, visible even under his too big hospital gown. His shivers were obvious as there was no blanket over him and strategically placed ice packs all over his body.

The older Dick turned away. "Come on." He said, visible eyes on the door rather than himself. "Nothing is happening here. It's gotta be somewhere else." Before his teammates could speak, he strutted out of the hospital room.

His team stared at each other before Megan set up a mind-link, one that didn't include their youngest. _This is getting scary. _She whispered in their minds as if afraid that their human friend might overhear.

_We have to figure out how to stop Slade soon. _Wally agreed silently. _I don't think I can take much more of this. _

_ We must, though. _The leader stated, his voice rough and obviously pained even in his mind. _We have to stay strong to stop Slade and protect Robin._

_ Wait a minute. _Artemis murmured, her eyes quickly snapping away from the child in the room to her team. _We were all sent back in time, even Robin._

Wally blinked. _Yes?_

_ How far away was Robin? _She asked, a slight edge of panic in her voice, one that no one else could find a reason for.

_He was almost halfway across the room. _Superboy remembered, frowning.

_And where was Slade? _She asked quietly, her form tense.

Aqualad stared at her almost fearfully, but there was strength in his eyes that Artemis was thankful for. If he could handle it, she could handle it. _What are you getting at, Artemis?_

_ I'm thinking, _She began slowly, _that if he was __fighting Robin at the time the machine went off and Robin is here, then shouldn't Slade be here? I mean, just think about it! He should be here, but . . . but where is he?_

Fear flooded the team and the mind-link broke, the team finding themselves uncomfortably confined to their own minds. They stared at one another before turning and rushing toward their little brother.

. . .

When the team saw their friend, they all relaxed slightly, slowing down their fast pace. As soon as they made it to Dick, they noticed the rest. It looked as though they were in a waiting room. The two police officers that the team had followed were standing, anger in their eyes as they stared at another tired looking man.

At the question in their eyes, Dick quickly stated. "He's the commissioner. Commissioner Gordon."

They all looked back at the scene, trying not to speak in case their still raging emotions made an impression on the boy whom it concerned the most.

The dark haired cop that they had been following-Jason?-seemed to be struggling to regain his composure. He was staring at the commissioner speechless, shock and horror on his face. See that he couldn't respond, the second cop-Ron? Yes, Ron-spoke instead. "After he went through all that, you're going to send him there? Why?"

The majority of the team frowned, confusion obvious on their faces.

Wally's quiet stutter was the only voice that actually spoke. "Wh-what are they-what are they talking about, Rob?"

Robin didn't answer.

And neither did the commissioner.

"Commissioner! There has to be a better way!" His loud voice attracted the attention of many nurses, doctors, and random strangers. The team slowly felt their stomachs clench. "A-A nice family! A foster home-a better one-"

"That hole you just rescued the boy from was the last one." Gordon interrupted. "We don't have a choice.

"Gordon-" Jason's quiet, pleading voice caught them off guard. However, it didn't catch his boss off guard, and the team knew it immediately by the sad shake of his head.

"We don't have any choice." The commissioner sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "No choice at all."

Jason, the first cop, appeared tired. He sighed, falling into place next to his boss. However, his partner stared between them.

"So that's it?" Ron asked after a moment of silence. "So he's just going to be sent in there, treated like a delinquent? His life is going to be ruined, and no one cares?" The officer looked pained as he sat down next to them. "This is going to change his life. He'll never be the same."

Commissioner Gordon sighed before standing. "I'll go see if he's awake. If he is, then I'll tell him the bad news." With that, the tired man walked away, shoulders sagging and his hand tight around a round of coffee that was the only thing that appeared to be keeping him on his feet.

After watching him go, the officers both turned away from one another. After a long moment, Jason stood to leave. He looked at Ron and the man sighed and stood. The two left, leaving the hospital room empty, except for the almost non-existent group of teens still standing around.

"Where are they sending you?" Conner's voice was so quiet that they almost didn't hear him.

Robin's dark blue eyes didn't wander to him or any other member of the team. They were trained on the direction that Gordon had disappeared to. "Juvenile detention."

Wally gagged, stumbling forward. "Bu-But that's for-that's-" He seemed unable to finish his sentence as his best friend finally looked back at him.

"What is juvenile detention?" Megan asked quietly, her confusion and fear in her eyes. It couldn't be a good answer she was getting.

"Juvenile detention, also known as juvie, is where child criminals are usually sent since you can't put adult criminals with children." Robin began, voice deceptively even. "In Gotham, since we have orphanage problems and host families are so hard to find, children who don't have a family are often times put in Juvenile detention."

Aqualad's eyebrows furrowed. "But how can they do that? Surely it is illegal to put an innocent child in a jail."

Robin chuckled darkly. "When it comes to Gotham, you never know."

They all stared at him before their eyes turned to the room that held their younger teammate's past self. No one looked at him, not even Artemis when her quiet voice asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How long were you in there?"

No one spoke or looked at him when they heard the answer. "Almost a month."

No one could convey their anger.

And no one could convey their fear.

FudoTwin17: Okay, that was tiring. Okay, I'm tired and my hand hurts, so I hope you like it and bye! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

FudoTwin17: Yo, dudes. It's been way too long.

Goldfish # 4: Yup.

Cat: And, as usual, here is your apology.

FudoTwin17: I give these things out way too often. ***sigh* **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever and left you with that painful last chappie. It's sad. You guys deserve an author that would devote every free moment to this story, and I'm really sorry you don't have that. So, this chapter is how I will try to make up for that. Hopefully it's enjoyable.

Dog # 1: She doesn't own YJ.

Goldfish # 7: Fooooooooddddddddd-

Goldfish # 4: Shut up. She'll feed you later.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, anyways, I warn you that I am going to do something terrible in this fic, but I want your input. I'll be killing someone we all know and love, but I haven't decided who yet. I'd love your input, but I know who you guys will choose to kill if I ask using names. So, I've decided to do a blind vote. One is younger and the other is older. Do you guys want me to kill the older or the younger? That's all I want to tell you about them (otherwise you'd know what I was asking and you would vote for one of them to die that I know would kill you).

Dog # 1: So you're asking them to vote for who to kill without telling them who they're voting to kill?

FudoTwin17: Yup. Now, back to the story!

Chapter 7

Most of the team seemed like they were holding their breath, waiting for the next horrible thing to try to break the boy wonder. However, as they were once again released by the unknown force that had been transporting them, they found themselves at an old, worn down looking building. It had fences with barbed wire, dead grass surrounding it, and a small basketball court off to the side with a small pavilion. The dingy building looked old with a faded tan paint job. It's windows were barbed and there were guards on duty. At the front entrance and halfway down the walk to the front doors were the guard posts where the on-duty guards would stop visitors and new prisoners, check them, and open the gates.

In all, it didn't look suitable for an adult prison, let alone a children's prison.

"They took you here?" Asked M'gann quietly. Her sad brown eyes turned on Robin who nodded quietly, his dark blues remaining on the building. He didn't want to look at them. He was afraid to see the sadness in their eyes.

But much worse, he was afraid to see pity.

They all jumped at the sound of wheels on pavement. Turning, they watched as a police cruiser pulled up on the long, abandoned stretch of road. Slowly, it came to a halt before the front door opened and a female officer they didn't recognize stepped out. She walked around the car before opening up a door. From the door stepped little Dick, his blue eyes wide as he looked at the building.

Kaldur couldn't help it as his eyes automatically scanned the eight year old for injuries. He looked relatively unharmed, but he could pick out a few new bruises and scars on the boy's bare arms. As well as that, he seemed to walk a bit stiffly, as if he'd just gotten the hang of walking again and was afraid to fall. Kal's eyes wandered to the older version.

Faintly, he wondered about the boy's scars. He had known the boy for years, but now that he thought about it, he had never seen a scar on the boy's body, not even when they had all gone to the beach. His eyes narrowed. How . . . .

Kal couldn't help it as his eyes widened. _Duh! Makeup! _It felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped out._ How many scars had the smaller boy been hiding? Why had he been hiding them in the first place? Does he feel ashamed of them? _And a worse thought too hit him. _Does he feel afraid to show us them? Is he scared we'll treat him differently?_

When Robin's shoulders tensed under his gaze, Kaldur looked away, heart and mind heavy.

The female police officer put a hand on Dick's shoulder before she slammed the door. As they started up the walk, the eight year old version of their friend looked up at her. "I know it's your job, but thank you for talking me here. You've been really nice." The woman's eyes widened before she smiled at the little boy. She stopped before they reached the first guard post at the gate.

At their friend's words, Wally gaged. He took a deep breath, swallowed, and slid an arm around his best friend, pulling the smaller boy into his side protectively. Dick didn't react, just letting Wally hold him like a doll.

The woman knelt down to the small boy's height, putting both her hands on his little shoulders. His blue eyes sparkled innocently. The police woman swallowed sadly. "Don't thank me. It may be my job, but what I'm doing right now is wrong. You don't deserve this."

The little boy blinked, looking confused. "What?"

She sighed through her nose, and the team looked surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I wish I could do something, but I can't. When I was a little girl, I got thrown in here, too. It made me who I am today, but if I could change it, then I would. Where you're about to go, life is different. Things aren't fair, and force is used at will. I can't do much, but I can give you advise. Find a friend in there, someone to protect you. Don't let anyone walk over you, okay? And, no matter what, don't let them get to you. Keep your chin up, 'cause one day, you'll get out of there. One day, you'll be free."

The little boy smiled at her. "Don't cry. I'll be okay!"

The woman smiled weakly before hugging him. "Just don't lose yourself in there. I know it's scary, but you'll get out one day."

She released him, getting to her feet. The little boy grabbed her hand as they approached the post, and Artemis couldn't help it as her heart broke. He didn't know what was ahead. Really, she didn't know, either, but she knew enough to be afraid for her friend.

The team followed the two of them once they reached the window to the guard post. A young (but kinda mean) looking man looked at the two. "The new one? Grasson?"

"Grayson, sir." Dick corrected, looking up at the man.

The guard sneered. "I see." He pressed a button on his board inside his post before the gate opened. He exited the box as the gate opened. "Well, we've got you all set up." He pulled out a pair of cuffs from his belt. "Hands."

Conner's eyes widened. "They cuffed you? Like a criminal?"

Dick nodded at his teammate, wishing more and more to himself that they had been transported into someone else's past.

"That won't be necessary." The police escort informed the man. "He's here, 'cause his parents-"

"Sorry, ma'am." The guard started, roughly pulling the boy forward as he cuffed him. "It's protocol. It doesn't matter why he's here, just that he is. And while he's here, he'll be treated like everybody else." Before the woman could even dignify the statement with a response, the man pulled a radio from his belt. "Hey, the new one's here."

There was static for a moment before a rough voice spoke over the line. "Kay. Sending out Bill and Chuck. They'll be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks, Charlie." Stated the rude guard before he leaned against his box, looking at the kid. He didn't even try to conceal the judgmental look on his face. Little Dick fidgeted under the man's gaze until the two guards came to get him.

Artemis looked at her Dick, trying to find similarities between him and his smaller version that went past looks. The little boy seemed to have a habit of fidgeting, but she noticed that the older version was stiff and still underneath scrutiny. The little boy was much more innocent, too. It was obvious in the way he talked and moved. Not to mention the little boy was polite. Though older Dick was fairly polite, his younger self seemed to radiate politeness.

Somehow, she just knew that he had been trained out of it. After all, a polite, fidgeting, innocent little boy would be easy to beat in a fight, and it wouldn't be very good for the bat's image, either.

She shivered lightly. She didn't want to think about how hard he must have worked to get rid of all of it. Though it was true everyone changes, it always took something to make a person change. She didn't want to think about what it took for Dick to change.

Finally, the two guards, two imposing men, came and collected the young boy bound in chains. He glanced back at the police officer. "Bye." He murmured before he was practically dragged up to the next checkpoint where the team watched as he was searched roughly, the guard patting him down before the first two dragged him up toward the pitiful building with the peeling paint.

The little boy sent a final look over his shoulder at the officer who drove him to the jail, watching as she stepped in her cruiser and drove away. The door shut, locking in the small child.

Outside, the team seemed to stare.

Finally, M'gann whispered. "They really locked you in jail."

"Yeah." Stated their youngest member, tone sounding . . . defeated.

"Was that how it happened in your memory, too?" Asked Conner quietly. His eyes locked on Dick. His eyes, though sad, conveyed no pity. Dick was thankful when he caught the older (though technically younger) male's eyes.

"No." Dick murmured. "I don't remember it very well, but I was driven by a guy. Though, it was the same guard on duty that day." He pointed to the crude young man who'd first spoken with the officer and little Dick. "The conversation with him went about the same."

After those words, the air around the team seemed to grow heavy with tension. No one knew what to say or who to say it to. All of them had different thoughts, though, ranging from the small boy inside Juvenile Detention to the thirteen year old with them to the mercenary that was somewhere unknown.

Finally, Dick spoke. "We need to go to the Justice League soon."

Everyone looked up in surprise. "I thought that they weren't going to use time machines for another year." Megan asked.

"They're not, or at least they're not supposed to." Dick replied quickly, one of his hands absentmindedly fingering the bandages on his head. Glued to his best friend's side and fidgeting a bit like his kid version, he looked much less formidable than usual. "But the timeline's already messed up. It shouldn't matter if we show up. Besides, watching my past isn't doing anything." His tone was so final that none of them seemed able to respond. "If we go to the League, I'm sure we can talk to Bats and everyone. Maybe they'll be able to help us set things right again."

Kaldur pursed his lips, looking deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Alright. Surely, it can't hurt. The League will probably be able to help us easily."

"But what if we can't?" KF asked, his voice quiet, but his grip on Robin like steel.

"Can't what?" Questioned Conner.

Wally looked up. "What if we can't go to them?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

The redhead looked frustrated for a moment before he spoke, his soft voice getting louder and louder. "What if we can't go to them? I mean, we've practically been forced to follow Rob's life by whatever that weird force is that's been dragging us around. What if we can't do anything other than follow his life? I mean, that's all it's shown us."

Kaldur looked surprised before his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure."

"Well," Robin spoke, "whether or not it lets us, we have to try. I mean, if we can get to the Justice League, they can help us. Batman," Robin's voice faltered for a moment before it strengthened, "Bats has probably been researching us this entire time. He's been trying to find us. If we can reach him and explain our situation, then I'm sure he'll try to help us." Despite those words, though, Robin wasn't as sure as he let on.

He knew that there was a chance that Batman would see it from another point of view. If he helped them fix the timeline, then the version of Batman in this timeline would disappear. If Batman considered that, then it was possible that he wouldn't help them. He'd just let them continue to bounce around the timestream, or worse.

And Robin knew that worse was coming. Something always happened when the timestream was messed with. There was always a price to pay . . . .

"Anyways," Robin continued, ignoring his thoughts to the best of his ability, "even if that's different, we at least have to find out where our Slade is-"

The team's reactions might have been comical in any other situation. M'gann gasped, Artemis's eyes widened, Wally's steel grip on Robin's arm tightened painfully, and Aqualad and Conner gaped at him.

Robin stopped himself. "What?"

Megan chose her words carefully as she spoke. "I mean, what makes you think that our Slade is here?"

The boy rolled his eyes, and M'gann couldn't help but think that it was weird seeing his eyes actually preform the action instead of just seeing the lenses of his mask stare at her. "Well, he has to be here. He was closer to the machine than I was, and that would mean that he had to have been transported as well."

"Then why didn't we see him when we woke up?" Questioned Conner, looking actually curious. He didn't understand how the mercenary had disappeared without anyone seeing him, and, knowing that Robin was Robin, he figured that the boy would have at least one theory thought up.

"Well, I don't think that the machine knocked him out." Robin stated easily. At everyone's disbelieving stares, he began an explanation. "Think about it. You guys were right next to the blast when it sent us back in time. Any explosion or sudden energy waves would have knocked you out being so close to the origin, even if you are invulnerable." He sent a weak smirk at Conner as he said that and earned an even weaker smile.

"But what about you and Aqualad?" Asked Wally. "I mean, it shouldn't have knocked you guys out from so far away."

"Well, I already had an injury." Robin stated, pointing to his head. "The energy waves that send us back probably messed it up worse, that being the reason I was the last to wake up." He turned to Aqualad then, touching a finger to his chin. "I'm not sure why you were unconscious."

"Oh. I apologize, then. After you fell, he turned and hit me. I was caught off guard and knocked unconscious." The Atlantian stated, bowing his head in apology.

"That . . . makes sense." Robin said. "He probably wanted a clean escape, and needed you out of the way considering that you would have been the only one awake and there to at least impede him in his escape."

"That . . ." Wally paused for a moment before his eyebrows rose in surprise. "makes perfect sense."

Robin nodded. "Even without that, though, we would've been in trouble. We need to see the League as soon as possible."

"Well, we must try." Aqualad agreed.

However, before they even took a step in the opposite direction of the compound, the world began to blur. They were about to be consumed once again to experience something dangerously important to the new timeline.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Stopping there. Anyways, about halfway through this, I found out my aunt died. You can probably tell where I was feeling down, and turned this fic so weird. Anyways, please review. Bye.


End file.
